Arabella Lupin
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: First off,I do not own the lyrics to any chapters or anything from HP for any of my stories! Sorry, had to say that, cuz' none of my stories have disclaimers. Anyway, Lupin's daughter, and it will be many more chapters. please review! ENj0y!


I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust  
Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough  
Saw you in the rear view standing, fading from my life  
But I wasn't turnin' 'round  
No not this time

Remus sighed, this wasn't going to work if they kept fighting. He turned to look at the door where his girlfriend stood then left with his daughter in the back seat, they wren't turning around this time. They were going to have to start a new life.

But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it

He hoped she didn't think he was that cruel, even though he said things that were. As the wind blew in his face and he saw his one soon-to-be three year old sleeping in her car seat, he smiled though. He pulled into thne driveway of Grimmauld Place time for an Order meeting. He then would go for a round of whiskey with Sirius and spill out his troubles, trying to contain who huis daughter was, as far as they were concerned:Niece.

When we make choices, we gotta live with them  
Heard you found a real good man and you married him  
I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind  
Where would we be today  
If I never drove that car away

Remus sighed as his daughter sat on his lap at the meeting. Everyone looked at her like they knew but Remus just gave them fleeting glances and rubbed her head. There was no way the cover-up would last, she looked just like him, they were even worn out the same! She looked sad and ragged, but she was so adorable and spunky, and small...........He spaces out and wonders if Stacy os thinking of him, but he remembers that guys number in the phone book, and the circle around the marriage casino proved it all to him....He stills wonders if he could've kept her in line though, if he hadn't driven away.

Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
Yeah I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't think about it

Remus stood after the meeting and smiled at everyone. His daughter stood at his side and Molly walked over to them. "Do you want an ice cream Arabella?" The child turned to her father and asked anxiousley, "Daddy! Can I?!" Molly smiled in accomplishment and looked at Remus. He sighed and nodded. The little girl screeched with glee and Molly led her to the fridge'. Remus' thoughts went back to Stacy, as he watched his daughter laugh at something Molly had said. The woman that raised seven kids, with the same man, and ended up happy......Like Remus could actually say most of the time he was.

Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it, no no

Remus was sipping his whiskey with Sirius as Arabella came over and sniffed him. "Ew! Daddy!" She batted her eyes at him and he laughed, kissing her forehead, his eyes falling on hers and they both shared a moment of meaningful stares. Her eyes were the only thing like her mother's, and Remus always noticed them above all else.

"Sweetie, go to bed upstairs we'll stay tonight..Daddy's a little tired okay?" He asked as his eyes ran over her then landed her small form walking away after kissing him. sirius smirked at him. "Nice job mate, she came out well." Remus nodded knowingly, his drukeness taking over.

Don't think i don't think about it.........

Remus' dremas wre about Stacy, he couldn;y not think of her...Or else he couldn't realize the beautiful gift they had completted together.....And Arabella, by far, was his pride and joy.


End file.
